Dorondir Ivorsong
((WIP. None of this should be considered canon until this is removed as a lot of this is copypasta from Sylvael's wiki)) Dorondir Ivorsong (Born sometime around 2,000 P.S.) a aging and veteran Druid of the Claw in service to Dor'Serrar and the Cenarion Circle Appearance and Description At seven feet, five inches and around 300 pounds, Ivorsong is at a glance, very stocky for his kind. He does not share the litheness many of his more clandestine brothers and sisters have. His stocky form boasts a strong core and upper body strength, one toned through millennia of ceaseless training since the days of his youth. Bare and visible skin on the druid is littered with an almost grotesque multitude of scarring. They range from light and hardly noticeable to lengths of bubbled, discolored flesh characteristic of blows from a sword, monster claw, or whip lash. Nearly all scars originate from a battlefield or engagement, save for one in particular: a small chunk missing from the underside approximately half way up from his right ear. The chunk is approximately the side of an Alliance silver coin. His attire is notedly minimalistic, rarely wearing more than a bark-infused leather kilt, harness, oaken vambraces, and the presumably permanently attached oak leaf growth hanging from his shoulders. Affixed the the harness around his chest are numerous druidic and herbalist affects including herbs, a few potions, pouches of magic powders, as well as two trinkets whose nature and purpose have not been made clear: an unusually long raven feather, and a carved sandstone scarab with a weak magical aura. Slung to the back of the harness is a black walnut staff. It is quite ancient, gifted to him by his uncle, presumably thousands of years ago. Its length his battered, beatened with claw marks, bite marks, and blade strikes. Attached to the end of the staff is an enchanted stone with a tapered edge to focus blunt strike blows. The enchantment serves to focus natural spells' incantations, though it is uncertain to what extent as the druid rarely does more than engage in melee. HistoryCategory:Dor'Serrar Dorondir was born approximately 2,000 years following the arrival of the Burning Legion and the betrayal of Azshara, sired by an accomplished ranger. This record shows nothing regarding Ivorsong's mother. Speculation would lead one to believe the druid was perhaps born illegitimately or was adopted. Dorondir's father died relatively early on in his life during an engagement with satyr, leaving him to be mentored by his uncle, whom was among the very first trained by Shan'do Stormrage. After some few centuries of work and initial training, Dorondir ventured into the the Emerald Dream to tend to it's vast wilds as required by the Aspect of Nature, Ysera. Approximately 7,000 years following, Dorondir was among those druids chosen to accompany Fandral Staghelm's campaign against the Silithid in the War of the Shifting Sands. Records show that Shan'do Ivorsong, Dorondir Ivorsong's uncle, was killed in action, combating the Qiraji in a battle intended to save rear support forces.Category:Characters